Every Little Thing
by TheInnerLight
Summary: Hamburg, 1960. Louise has moved to Hamburg to open her own shop. What will happen when 3 members of The Beatles enter her shop? With whom will she begin a relationship? Will it be John, Paul or George? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. It is set in Hamburg in 1960. Louise has moved from Britain to Hamburg to open up her own tailoring and alteration shop. What will happen when 3 members of The Beatles enter her shop?**

Hamburg, Germany 1960

Louise's POV

It was a bitterly cold Sunday afternoon. Why did I open the shop on Sunday? What was I thinking, who would want a dress altered or a suit made on a Sunday afternoon? I glanced up at the clock. 4:30. Great. Just another half an hour and I'll be out of here. I went to the back of the shop where I was sorting some deliveries out, double-checking that I had made the entire items ready for tomorrow so that they will be ready to be picked up. As I was sorting out a few dresses, I heard the door open. I thought it was rather odd for a customer to drop buy this late. It was nearly closing time.

"Ich werde da sein in einer minute!" I shouted.

I walked out from the back of the shop to be greeted by three handsome young men. They didn't look at all familiar.

"We don't speak German" one of them piped up in a scouse accent.

"We'll that's alright because my German isn't too great either"

They all looked at me in surprise, probably because they haven't met anyone British since they came here.

George's POV

"Ich werde da sein in einer minute!" I heard a female voice say.

And then she entered the front of the shop. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her glossy blonde hair fell gracefully upon her shoulders. She was wearing a plain white blouse and a tight pencil skirt. She wasn't dressed like the other girls around here if you know what I mean. I was staring at her without even realising. That was until Paul gave me subtle nudge. I was then shaken back to reality when the girl said "What can I do for you handsome young gentlemen today then?"

Louise's POV

"What so you handsome young gentlemen want today then?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Your number" one replied with a wink.

"John, please. Stop it" I heard one whisper.

"Is that how you try to win a girl over?" I asked.

"Is it working?"

"Possibly" I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"We're here for suits" another asked.

"Follow me"

I walked over to the area of the shop where the suits were kept. There was row upon row of suits. I really needed to sort this place out.

"There are three different options" I said. "You can either rent one for 1 shilling 2d, however if there is any damage to the suit, for example a stain, you will have to pay 6d to get it dry cleaned."

I now walked over to where the pre-made suits were, the three of them following me like dogs.

"Here we have the pre-made suits. You can buy one of these for 3 shillings but there is no guarantee that they will fit perfectly. The final option is to get one made."

"How much will that cost luv?" John asked. I must know the other two's names.

"I'm sure I can give you gentlemen a discount" I replied, winking at the three.

"Let's go for that then." One said.

I went over to my desk to pick up some forms for them to fill in. I must know their names! They all look so handsome! I then walked back over and said "If you'd just follow me, I'll get you all measured up". The three of them sat in the waiting room while I got everything ready.

"Well, who's going to be my first victim?" I questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note* Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, I really enjoy reading your feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Spoiler alert! I wonder where George will take Louise? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**

George's POV

John and Paul had already got their measurements. It was now my turn. I knocked on the door to be greeted by the beautiful blonde.

"I've saved the best 'till last" she said smiling at me. My heart flipped. She's so beautiful.

"Name, please" she asked.

"George" I answered nervously.

"George. That's a beautiful name" she replied.

I instantly turned a shade of scarlet. I wasn't used to girls giving me compliments. Especially beautiful girls. She then proceeded to ask me things like my address, phone number, writing it all down in a form.

"What's your name?" I asked, although I sounded like a hopeless 10 year old trying to make friends.

"Louise" she said.

Louise's POV

I walked over and picked up the measuring tape. I could feel George's eyes staring at me as I leant over to my desk to pick it up. It was complete silence, well, apart from John and Paul talking in the waiting room. Slowly walking over to where George was standing, I realised how handsome he looked. He was wearing a thick leather jacket, drainpipe trousers and a black t-shirt. His hair was slicked back into an Elvis style quiff.

"Is it alright if I take your jacket off?" I asked.

"Yes" George replied.

I took off his bulky leather jacket and I began measuring the length of his arms. Then from his underarm down to his waist. Then around his waist and hips. George then broke the silence.

"What's it like being a tailor?"

"It's a difficult job you know, measuring handsome men all day"

"Handsome? Me?" George spluttered. Almost as if he wasn't used to this kind of attention. I giggled to his reply. I then started measuring his inner leg. Then his outer leg, jotting down his measurements as I went along.

"What do you do for a living then?" I asked, interested.

"I'm in a band"

"Impressive" I thought. "With John and Paul?" I said aloud.

"Yeah. You should come and see us play tonight"

I had finished measuring him by now. The two of us just stood there, talking. But it wasn't at all awkward.

"I would love to. Where you playing?" I asked.

"Over at The Indra" George began. "It's at 8 o'clock if you're interested"

OF COURSE I WAS INTERESTED!

"Yeah. I'll see you there"

Louise's POV

I rushed back home and took a shower. I had to look my best for George. Searching through my wardrobe, I found the perfect dress. It was a simple pale blue halter neck dress. I hope George will like it.

It was nearly five past eight. Shit. I'm late.

I ran to get my heels and put them on. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door in a flash.

As I walked into the club, I could hear the most overwhelming sound. It was dark, but I could still make out five shadowy silhouettes. I immediately recognised three of them. John, Paul and George. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, trying to get the best possible view. I stared up at George, hoping that he could see me.

"GEORGE!" I shouted.

I saw him look around. He then saw me. Our eyes locked for a few seconds but the sound of the song finishing brought us back to reality. I smiled up at him and he winked back. I couldn't help but blush.

"Okay everyone" Paul said into the microphone. "We're going for a break. We'll be back in 10 minutes"

George's POV

"We're going for a break. We'll be back in 10 minutes" Paul said.

I put my guitar down and ran off stage to greet Louise. She looked amazing. I could tell she had put effort into what she was wearing.

"Hello stranger" she said, smiling. I smiled back and hugged her. She smelled sweet, like peaches. Our moment was ruined by John who decided it would be a great time to shout out "SEE GEORGE. SHE DOES LIKE YOU"

I felt myself blush. Luckily it was dark so no one noticed.

"Do you fancy a drink?" I asked, being a true gentleman.

"Yes please" she said sweetly.

"What would you like?"

"Water will be fine" she began. "I'm going to go and find a table".

I ordered our drinks and saw that she was sitting at a table with John. Shit. What's he going to tell her? Could the barman be any slower?

After what seemed like an eternity, the barman handed me the drinks. I walked back over to where Louise and John were sitting.

"Here are are. One glass of water my lady." I said and handed her the glass.

"Why thank you Mr. Harrison" She said, smiling.

"You two make me sick" John declared. He soon left the table.

Louise's POV

Finally, John left. Leaving just me and George.

"Well, what do you think about us?" he questioned.

"You're amazing" I said "you'll get your big break one day, believe me." George smiled back at me. I couldn't help but stare at him. Everything about him was perfect. I moment was ruined once again. Not by John this time. By Paul.

"George, we'll be on in 3 minutes" Paul said and he then walked away to set the microphones correctly.

George leaned in closer to me. I could smell his sweet musky scent. "Come on, let's go" he whispered.

"But George, you're on in 3 minutes! Paul won't be too pleased" I protested.

"Forget about him. I know where we can go"

And with that, he grabbed my arm and we rushed out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been really busy. Sorry this is a short chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Previously

Louise's POV

"George, we'll be on in 3 minutes" Paul said and he then walked away to set the microphones correctly.

George leaned in closer to me. I could smell his sweet musky scent. "Come on, let's go" he whispered.

"But George, you're on in 3 minutes! Paul won't be too pleased" I protested.

"Forget about him. I know where we can go"

And with that, he grabbed my arm and we rushed out of the club.

"George" I said breathlessly. "Where are we going?". He didn't bother to awnser. He was pulling me through the sweaty crowd and out of the club. The frosty air hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Don't worry about where we're going." George said.

The both of us were now walking hand in hand around the dim streets of Hamburg. The streets were quiet. Everyone was either sleeping or soaking up the night life. I had no idea where George was taking me. I'd only just moved here so nothing looked remotely familiar, the night didn't really help the situation.

"George, please tell me where we're going." I protested. He looked down at me but never said a word.

As we approached a few buildings, I noticed an alleyway. George took me down the damp alleyway to a lake. I had no idea it was there. It was beautiful. The lake stretched for miles, the moon's powerful beam reflecting off the water.

"Wow. George. This…this is beautiful" I said, lost for words.

"Paul told me about it. I've been waiting for the right girl to come along so I could share it with."

I felt myself blush. Could he get any sweeter? I felt George pull at both my arms pulling me closer to him. We were now standing face to face with one another. I could feel his strong body pressing against mine. He gently put his arms around my waist and I responded by flinging my arms around his neck. And we just stood there, holding one another, in the moonlight.

We must have been standing for quite a while because I felt my arms go numb. I pulled away, staring up into George's face. He smiled at me so I returned a smile back. He then grabbed my arms and pulled me close again. This time, we didn't hug.

I could feel his face getting closer to mine and I could smell his musky aftershave. I couldn't help but get closer to him. Before I knew it, his sweet lips were gently pressed on mine. I defiantly did not pull away this time. After our moment was over I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you" I said.

"What for?" George asked, puzzled.

"Showing me this beautiful lake"

"That's not the only thing I want to show you" George said smiling. "Quick! Let's go!"

He grabbed my arm and we were off, running in the darkness.

Oh no. Not again.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note* Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your kind words in the reviews. I happily read all of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

* * *

I began to run out of breath. I was panting like a dog, not a good look. Not to mention that it was freezing outside but that didn't seem to matter because the warmth of George's hand in mine was somewhat reassuring. We began to slow down when we reached the bars and clubs. I was now in familiar territory.

"George?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Where are we going?"

Nothing. Not even a mumble. Maybe he didn't hear me. Now I'm just getting paranoid. We walked down a fairly rough street. By rough, I mean glass on the pavement, a couple of shoes on overhanging sings and the piece de résistance, sick in the gutters. How I love Hamburg. George didn't seem phased by this at all. Almost as if it were the norm.

We approached a fairly large block of flats. George went in first and I followed. The stench was something unbelievable. It was a mix between thick alcohol, cigarettes and sick. Is this where he lived? I followed George up until the 5th floor and we walked down a stained corridor to number 7. He pulled out his key and began to unlock the door. I braced myself to what I was about to see.

The room was fairly small. I noticed a bunk bed and two single beds. It was your typical flat run by lads. A few cans and cigarette buds here and there but nothing too terrible.

"Welcome" George said with a smile.

"Which bed is yours?" I questioned. I hope I didn't sound too eager. He might get the wrong idea.

"Bottom bunk. Paul sleeps at the top and then Pete and John have the two single beds."

"What about Stuart?" I asked.

"He stays over at Astrid's. Fancy a cuppa?" he asked, being the true gentleman he is.

"Oh, yes please!"

I sat down on the sofa while I waited for George to finish making tea.

"How many sugars?" he shouted.

"Just the one please" I shouted back.

A few minutes later, a handsome figure came out of the kitchen holding two cups of tea. Handsome was a bit of an understatement when describing George I must admit.

"Why thank you Mr. Harrison" I said cheekily.

"No problem" he smiled and then sat next to me.

After I finished my tea I decided to look out of the window to see what the view from this place was like. I gently pushed the curtains aside and stared long and hard out of the window. I could see a few restaurants but nothing too spectacular. I heard George's footsteps. He was walking closer to me. He wrapped his warm hands around my waist. I turned around to see his face. I threw my arms around his shoulders and he started to lean in. We kissed. His soft lips tasted like milky tea. I knew we'd only just met but it felt so right. Things started to get a bit heated. I took off his bulky leather jacket and threw it on Paul's top bunk. Our lips were still locked and he began unzipping my dress. He ripped his black t-shirt off. I unzipped his trousers and slid them off him and gently as I could. He then picked me up like a newly wed couple do in the films. I couldn't help but giggle. He then threw me on the bottom bunk and he jumped in next to me.

I turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His warm body was pressed against mine. I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's not something I would usually do. Meet someone and less than 6 hours I'd be in bed with them. This was different.

I stared up longingly into George's dark eyes and he looked directly into mine. Although nothing was said, we knew how each other felt. The pair of us just listened to one another's heartbeat. Slowly, I began to fall asleep as George played with my hair. My nap didn't last very long as I was awoken by a very loud, and drunken, John Lennon.

* * *

**I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter! What will John do? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

"WHO'S EATEN ALL THE PORK PIES?" a drunken John shouted.

"Is he usually like this when he's drunk?" I whispered to George.

"Sadly" he sniggered.

John was now walking closer to me and George, huddled together in a single bed. Shit, he's clocked me.

"'Ello George! I see you've gotten lucky, you dirty boy!" he spluttered.

John was now face to face with me. He lifted up the bed sheets me and George were huddled under. Luckily we were wearing underwear otherwise John would've gotten the wrong idea completely.

"Nice looking bird as well. How did you pull a beauty like her 'en?" he asked George. He obviously forgot that we'd already met. I had to give him some credit though, he was pissed. George didn't bother to answer him. John was now bored at this point so he started calling for Paul. As he entered the bathroom to search for Paul I got up and tried to cover myself with my remaining dignity.

"Do you have anything to cover myself up?" I asked George, who was still sprawled out on the bed. He pointed to a drawer. I opened it and picked out a white shirt and done the buttons up.

"Thirsty?" I asked.

"Yes please" George said with a smile. He knew immediately that I was referring to a cuppa.

I finished making the tea and left the kitchen. I got John a glass of water, hoping that it would make up sober up. John was sitting on his bed, wide awake. George, handsome as ever, was sitting on Paul's top bunk. I handed him the tea and then put John's water down on the side table. George shuffled over so I could sit next to him.

"GEORGE" John shouted. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Germany heard him.

"Yes John" George said patiently.

"May I please sleep with that girl" he slurred. _That girl_ obviously referring to me.

I looked at George. George looked at me. John looked at the both of us.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he pleaded. "I'll behave myself. Promise. I won't hurt 'er"

Aw, John is so sweet when he's drunk. I handed my mug to George and jumped down off the bunk bed. John noticed that I was walking towards him and he was smiling like a cut. He must have thought he was going to get some action. Fat chance. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He stank of cigarettes and alcohol. As I walked away to join George on the top bunk, I could hear him giggling like a schoolboy. I like drunken John. He may be loud but he is adorable.

* * *

**Is Louise falling for John? Who knows? Stay tuned :)**


End file.
